yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 092
Clash at Crash Town, Part 2, known as Satisfaction in the Japanese version, is the ninety-second episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. In the English version, Crow Hogan has a new voice actor starting with this episode. Featured Duels Yusei and Kalin vs. Lawton :Continued from previous episode... Turn 6: Yusei Yusei draws "Quickdraw Synchron". He then sends "Quillbolt Hedgehog" from his hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Quickdraw Synchron" (700/1400) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Quillbolt Hedgehog", Special Summoning it from his Graveyard (800/800) in Attack Position as he controls a Tuner monster. Yusei then tunes "Quillbolt Hedgehog" with "Quickdraw Synchron" to Synchro Summon "Nitro Warrior" (2800/1800) in Attack Position while treating "Quickdraw Synchron" as "Nitro Synchron" for the Synchro Summon. Since "Quillbolt Hedgehog" has been removed from the field, it is removed from play due to its last effect. "Nitro Warrior" attacks and destroys "Gatling Ogre". Since "Nitro Warrior" destroyed a monster in battle, Yusei activates its effect, switching 1 of Lawton's "Ambush Tokens" to Attack Position (100/100) and letting "Nitro Warrior" attack it. "Nitro Warrior" attacks and destroys the Attack Position Ambush Token (Lawton 4000 → 1300 Life Points). "Justice Bringer" then attacks and destroys another "Ambush Token". Yusei then places 2 cards face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zones and ends his turn. Turn 7: Lawton Lawton draws "Card of Burial Magic" and subsequently activates it, removing from play 3 Spell Cards from his Graveyard ("Pot of Avarice", "Reload", "Linear Accelerator Cannon") and drawing Draw 2 cards from his Deck. Lawton then Tributes his last 2 "Ambush Tokens" to Tribute Summon "Blaster Ogre" (0/3000) in Defense Position. Lawton then activates the effect of "Blaster Ogre", destroying Kalin's "Infernity Archfiend" and inflicting damage to Kalin equal to half of "Infernity Archfiend's" ATK. This activates the effect of "Infernity Zero", placing another Doom Counter on it, giving it a total of two Doom Counters. Lawton activates the effect of "Blaster Ogre" once more, targeting Kalin's "Infernity Beast" in order to destroy it and inflict half its ATK as damage to Kalin, but Yusei activates "Skill Twist", redirecting the effect of "Blaster Ogre" to "Nitro Warrior", destroying it and inflicting half its ATK as damage to Yusei (Yusei 4000 → 2600 Life Points). Lawton then places 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Turn 8: Kalin Kalin draws "Blaster Cartridge" and subsequently activates it, allowing Kalin to send 4 cards from the top of his Deck to the Graveyard (one of those cards was "Infernity Doom Slinger"), draw 1 card and place "Blaster Cartridge" onto the top of his Deck. When Kalin draws "Blaster Cartridge", it will be sent to his Graveyard. He then Summons "Infernity Randomizer" (900/0) in Attack Position. Kalin then tunes "Infernity Beast" and his 2 "Infernity Beetles"(both of which are regular Effect Monsters in the anime) with "Infernity Randomizer"(who is a Tuner in the anime) to Synchro Summon "Infernity Doom Dragon" (3000/2400) in Attack Position. Kalin then activates the effect of "Infernity Doom Dragon", destroying Lawton's "Blaster Ogre" and inflicting half its ATK as damage to Lawton, but "Infernity Doom Dragon" will be forbidden from attacking this turn, however Lawton activates "Metal Coat", equipping it to "Blaster Ogre" and preventing it from being destroyed by card effects. Kalin ends his turn. Turn 9: Yusei Yusei draws "Bri Synchron" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1500/1100) in Attack Position. Yusei then tunes "Justice Bringer" with "Bri Synchron" to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Since "Bri Synchron" was sent to the Graveyard as a Synchro Material Monster, "Stardust Dragon" gains 600 ATK until the End Phase, but all of its effects will be negated until the End Phase ("Stardust Dragon": 2500 → 3100/2000). "Stardust Dragon" attacks "Blaster Ogre", but Lawton activates the other effect of "Metal Coat", sending it to the Graveyard to prevent "Blaster Ogre" from being destroyed by the attack. Yusei then activates "Synchro Blast". Now once a turn, Yusei can deal 500 damage to Lawton whenever a Synchro Monster attacks. Yusei then activates the effect of "Synchro Blast" (Lawton 1300 → 800 Life Points). Yusei ends his turn. Lawton, at this point, realizes that he cannot win, because "Stardust Dragon" will negate the effect of "Blaster Ogre". He tries to flee, but Kalin catches up to him. The duel is finished without Yusei and thus without any of his cards. Turn 10: Lawton Lawton draws. He then activates the effect of "Blaster Ogre", destroying Kalin's "Infernity Doom Dragon" and inflicting half its ATK as damage to Kalin, but before the damage is dealt to Kalin, he activates the effect of "Infernity Doom Slinger" and "Infernity Climber" in his Graveyard. Their effects activate in reverse order. First the effect of "Infernity Climber" returns to the top of Kalin's Deck. Next Kalin removes "Infernity Doom Slinger" from play to activate its effect, giving Lawton two choices. If Lawton chooses the first option, he can have Kalin draw a card. If it's a Spell or Trap Card, Kalin will take double the damage he would have taken. If Kalin draws a Monster Card, Lawton will take damage equal to the amount Kalin would've taken from the effect of "Blaster Ogre". If Lawton chooses the second option, the effect of "Infernity Doom Slinger" will be negated, but Kalin won't take any effect damage this turn. When Kalin activated "Blaster Cartridge", it returned to the top of his Deck, so Lawton chooses the first option. Kalin then draws and he then reveals that he had drew "Infernity Climber". Kalin then explains how it got there. Since Kalin drew a monster, the effect of "Infernity Doom Slinger" activates, inflicting all damage Kalin would have taken from the effect of "Blaster Ogre" to Lawton instead (Lawton 800 → 0 Life Points). Kalin Kessler wins. Differences in adaptations *The entire ending of the duel (the final showdown between Kalin and Lawton) is cut out from the English dub. Instead, Kalin just pins him to the ground until Sector Security captures him, saying that Lawton is a coward and doesn't deserve to finish the duel. *In the English version, Jordan was apparently found alive in the mines, and was simply injured. He was obviously never seen though due to the fact that in the Japanese version he died. Additionally, in the English version, Kalin says his reason for staying in town is to take care of the kids until their father recovers. In the original, he says he's staying because he isn't satisfied with what he can do. *A shot of a Crash Town resident pointing his gun at Barbara's head is edited to show him pointing his finger at her instead. *Lawton's stun-dart shotgun is edited to have electricity effects surrounding its barrels after firing, and its name is changed to a "Shock Blaster". However, it is still shown firing off a gunshot without electricity effects when Crow knocks it out of Lawton's hand. *Lawton pushing Barbara out of the way is removed. *The scene where the sign that reads "Satisfaction Town" is removed. *The scene where "Infernity Archfiend" gets hit by the attack of "Blaster Ogre" is removed. *In the original version the insert song You Say~Ashita e~ is added. However in the dubbed version there is no insert song. *This episode was considered the season 3 finale in the English dub version (due to the Dark Signers arc being treated as season 2). *In the German version, the scene of the man holding a gun to Barbara's head and getting shot by Lawton's blaster is cut. *"Blaster Ogre" firing its cannon and Kalin getting hit by the bullet is cut from the German dub. *Shots of "Infernity Des Gunman" holding his gun to Lawton's head are cut as well as Lawton falling after getting shot by "Infernity Des Gunman" is changed to show him falling in the horizon in the German dub. Mistakes * "Blaster Ogre" was once called "Barrel Ogre", which is a mistake caused by the fact that "Blaster Ogre's" Japanese name is "Long Barrel Ogre". * When Lawton activated "Card of Burial Magic", a picture on one of the spell cards were "Tri-Blaze Accelerator, when it was supposed to be "Linear Accelerator Cannon". * In the English dub, Lawton states that his "Blaster Ogre" was more "macho in the ATK point department" than Kalin's "Infernity Doom Dragon." Actually, "Blaster Ogre" has 0 ATK points. Also, it was in Defense mode, which probably what Lawton meant to say, since its DEF points are 3000, the same as Kalin's dragon. * In the Japanese version, "Infernity Randomizer" has 700 ATK instead of 900. * When Kalin Synchro Summons "Infernity Doom Dragon", Infernity Randomizer's body is the unedited in the English dub. * In the English dub, Yusei and Lawton said that Effect Veiler is a Trap card. * In the Japanese version, Metal Coat's card lore is shown incorrectly; it isn't written on the card that Metal Coat can prevent destruction by card effects. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.